Hatchery
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-069/317 |producer(s)= |story= André Bormanis and Michael Sussman |script=André Bormanis |director=Michael Grossman |imdbref=tt0572215 |guests=Steven Culp as Major Hayes, Daniel Dae Kim as Corporal Chang, Sean McGowan as Corporal Hawkins and Paul Eliopoulos as Crewman #1 |previous_production=Doctor's Orders |next_production=Azati Prime |episode=ENT S03E17 |airdate=25 February 2004 |previous_release=Doctor's Orders |next_release=Azati Prime |story_date(s)=8 January 2154 |previous_story=Doctor's Orders |next_story=Azati Prime }} =Summary= Despite intense time pressure to reach Azati Prime in search of the Xindi weapon (Doctor's Orders), Captain Archer has the Enterprise stop to investigate a lifeless Insectoid vessel crashed on a barren planet. He leads an away team to explore the wreckage and discovers an Insectoid hatchery with several dozen surviving eggs, but a failing bio-support system. Archer is suddenly sprayed in the face by one of the eggs, but Doctor Phlox concludes it was a defense mechanism and merely treats him with an analgesic. Dead Insectoids and one of their shuttles are then taken aboard for analysis, and computer logs reveal the survivors cut off their own life support in order to save the ship's hatchery. Despite objections, Archer keeps Enterprise at the planet and orders Commander Tucker to repair the hatchery's bio-support. Incompatibilities with Starfleet portable power generators cause an overload, prematurely hatching one of the eggs, but Phlox cannot save it. Increasingly obsessive, Archer soon orders the transfer of one-third of Enterprise's antimatter supply to the Xindi ship so that full power can be restored. With the success of the mission in mind, Sub-Commander T'Pol refuses to carry out his order, so he relieves her of duty and confines her to quarters. Soon after, Lieutenant Reed, in control of the bridge, destroys an escaping Xindi ship. Archer relieves him as well, saying that the alien crew could have been used to save the eggs. Archer then promotes Major Hayes, non-Starfleet leader of the MACOs, to First Officer. Hayes questions nothing about Archer's behavior, and has his MACOs man a number of critical positions on the ship. Archer orders Ensign Sato to prepare an Insectoid-language distress signal. With time running out, Tucker concludes that a mutiny is in order, and they free T'Pol and Reed to assist. After a tense standoff and shootout with the MACOs, the Enterprise crew capture the bridge. Meanwhile, Tucker beams down to the hatchery and stuns Archer. Back on Enterprise, a thorough medical scan by Phlox reveals that the egg had sprayed Archer with a "nurturing hormone", making him focus on preserving them. In the end, Archer is fully treated, Hayes confirms that he would never question an order, and the ship resumes at full warp-speed towards Azati Prime. =Errors and Explanations= # (Taken from IMDB review by IMDB user planktonrules from Bradenton, Florida – 9 April 2015) The Enterprise comes upon a Xindi insectoid hatchery. It's abandoned and the landing party investigate. During the examination of the hatchery, the Captain is sprayed by some mucousy stuff. Soon after, he begins to behave very paternally towards these eggs...sort of as if they were his and not those of Earth's enemy. He seems to forget the mission and wants to spend important resources on protecting these young Xindi. Perhaps he believes that safeguarding the eggs will prove to the Xindi that humanity is not the enemy. Nit Central # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, February 25, 2004 - 7:01 pm: I can't say I completely disagree with Archer's anger with Reed on the bridge. If Archer was on board, Reed's FIRST action should have been to call Archer to the bridge. Reed's only a lieutenant. He shouldn't have the authority to blow up ships. Jesse on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 8:03 am: But Reed was left in command of the ship. When the captain leaves the bridge and gives someone "the conn," then until the captain returns that person is in command. Now, Reed did call Archer to the bridge, but until Archer steps out of the turbolift and assumes command, Reed has a right to take whatever action he feels is necessary in accordance with the mission objectives and Starfleet regulations. # Keith Alan Morgan on Wednesday, February 25, 2004 - 11:51 pm: At the end Archer says, "Don't want another mutiny on my hands." Isn't it called Barratry when it involves the ship's officers? TJFleming on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 6:25 am: Keith--Mutiny is an offense against the master; barratry is an offense against the owner (typically by the master, diverting the vessel to his/her own purposes).By Jesse on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 8:32 am: I looked up barratry and mutiny in the dictionary, and it appears that TJFleming is correct. Barratry is defined as "an unlawful breach of duty on the part of a ship's master or crew resulting in injury to the ship's owner," whereas mutiny is defined as "open rebellion against constituted authority, especially rebellion of sailors against superior officers." Technically, then, lower-ranking officers can mutiny against senior officers, and enlisted crew can commit barratry. Of course, I doubt that the actions of the crew would really be classified as mutiny, since Archer at this point was on the verge of barratry (I guess) by openly disregarding his mission directives and jeopardizing the safety of Earth. The crew had an obligation to relieve Archer, but he had taken steps (posting MACOs everywhere and putting Major Hayes in command) to prevent them from simply relieving him of duty. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 1:10 am: When Trip tells Archer in Act 1 that the hatchery’s biosystem in is failing, Archer asks him if he can repair it. Trip responds that he wouldn’t even know where to start. This coming from the guy who repaired an alien ship’s engines in Unexpected, aliens whose technology was more sophisticated than his own, and who now says this without even taking a good look at the biosystem? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 10:50 am: I think a key difference might be that in Unexpected he could speak with people who were familiar with those particular engines... he had no such advantage here. Also, it's possible that while Xyrillian technology is generally more advanced, there are enough similarities to Starfleet technology to be of assistance. Perhaps the Xindi Insectoid technology is simply that different. # On a similar note, Travis guesses in the opening scene of Act 2 that an icon on the Xindi command panel might represent the impulse manifolds, and incorrectly, when he seemed to imply that he knew how to fly the Suliban cell ship soon after it was captured in Act 6 of Broken Bow. (Personally, I find the scenes in this episode to be the correct way to depict such things.) Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 10:50 am: Again, it's possible that Insectoid technology and language is simply more different than Suliban technology. Remember that the Suliban were familiar to T'Pol, so it's possible -- even likely -- that information on their technology was available in the Vulcan database. # When T’Pol tries to convince Archer in the closing scene of Act 2 that it’ll take a third of their antimatter to repair the hatchery, Archer says they’ll still have plenty of fuel to get to Azati Prime, and T’Pol says they don’t know for certain if the weapon is in that system. Didn’t Degra clearly indicate in Act 4 of Stratagem that it was? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 10:50 am: Not really. Degra gave them an indication that something of importance was in that system. But he didn't say the weapon was there... at least not to my recollection. #'' Hans Thielman on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 6:55 am:'' I guess Spock must have overlooked the incident in this episode when he said in The Tholian Web there had never been a mutiny on a starship before. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 10:50 am: While in a technical, dictionary-defined sense it is a mutiny, perhaps this incident wasn't categorized as one in an official sense... for instance, no one was charged. Think of Roman Polanski, who drugged and forced a teenage girl to have sex with him. While in a technical, dictionary-defined sense, this was rape, he was only charged with having sex with a minor. To the point where this is what people remember today.''SeniramUK 12:18, November 21, 2018 (UTC)''Perhaps Spock was only referring to Federation starships. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise